A typical curved surface ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) display panel consists of a first substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a second substrate and a light guide plate arranged in sequence. Generally, the light guide plate is made of Polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA). As an example, the first substrate can be a color film substrate, and the second substrate can be an array substrate, wherein the light guide plate is provided with a prismatic lens and a diffuser. Conventionally, the second substrate and the light guide plate are adhered together by a double-sided adhesive or the like. In addition, it should be easily understood by those skilled in the art that the liquid crystal layer can also bond the first substrate and the second substrate together. Thus, as far as the effect of the stress on shapes of the first substrate and the second substrate is concerned, the first substrate and the second substrate can be considered as a whole. Likewise, since the light guide plate is provided with the prismatic lens and the diffuser, the double-sided adhesive only bond the second substrate and edges of the light guide plate together. Thus, as far as the effect of the stress on shapes of the first substrate, the second substrate and the light guide plate is concerned, the light guide plate and the first substrate or the second substrate cannot be considered as a whole. That is to say, in a conventional curved surface ADS display panel, only the first substrate and the second substrate can be considered as a whole for analyzing the stress state. In this case, the first substrate and the second substrate generally have a comparable thickness.